


Sanctuary

by AlToHi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Game: Resident Evil 2, Post-Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 2 Remake (2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlToHi/pseuds/AlToHi
Summary: Irony is finding a family in the ruins of a dead city. An unlikely dynamic - a bright-eyed police officer of a day, a headstrong college student searching for her brother, a kid-turned-orphan overnight; three souls burdened by nightmares, end up closer than they imagined.[My take on RE2R's True Ending]





	Sanctuary

The sweltering sun was nestled on the bright blue sky and beating relentlessly on their stained skin, as if smirking at their bleeding injuries and their pale, haggard faces - mocking the hellish nightmare they had just barely managed to escape.

With every new step they took south on the rocky gravel, the more the adrenaline in their veins seemed to wear off, being quickly replaced with heavy fatigue and an ache in their bones that worsened their growing nausea.

The protests of their throbbing bodies were beginning to be terribly difficult to ignore; they demanded for immediate relief, screaming for it as they drift farther and farther away from the city that had caused their crippling injuries - a city that was ensnared in discord, a real pandemonium.

Leon Kennedy’s bright blue eyes shut with desperate intent, the dried blood splattered on his face making his skin feel tight in his furrowed expression. 

He panics, attention swaying momentarily from his harsh wounds as he tries to fight down the morbid memories threatening to flood his head; he wanted no visual reminders of the horrid things he’s seen in the city running amok behind him. The pain coursing through his figure and the feeling of darkness– a sensation that just continued to grow, a sensation so deep and burdening and so utterly disturbing he thinks his insides were beginning to fester from it- were reminder enough.

If he could, he would erase all trace of blood and ripped flesh, clicking and moaning, and all the atrocious species and humanoids and whatever the _fuck_ else he’d come face-to-face with imbedded like shrapnel in his consciousness in a heartbeat.

Although spending the whole ungodly night terminating creatures that he could only imagine hell was full of and being branded by their relentless attacks, Leon still couldn’t grasp or comprehend everything that’s been brought to light in just a few hours.

It was too much, all too much for someone to understand, he thought.

Umbrella Corporation – the biggest pharmaceutical company in the whole of America, existing to take care of the public – had been partaking in unethical and terrifying experiments that caused whatever _nightmare_ had been unleashed in the city he had sworn to fucking protect.

How could all this have happened? So many lives lost… so many people he’s failed to save… and now a ghost haunts him, her memory burned at the back of his head, twisting his wounded heart even more.

_Almond eyes, lips soft and pink like rose…_

A shaky breath, so shaky he wondered if the blonde kid dirtied by the night could feel it through their joined hands.

Sherry Birkin’s head dips slightly, just enough to notice Leon Kennedy’s distracted eyes locked on where their bodies connected. With curious and playful regard, she swings her hand that was holding his, breaking both his gaze and heavy reverie.

When he blinks at her, she juts her face forward and shoots him a toothy grin. Immediately, he reciprocates one back, trying to mask his lukewarm simper by ruffling her already messy crown of braids.

“Hey!” Sherry protests with a hearty chuckle, blissfully unaware, her nose scrunching as she pushes his large hand from her head. The smile Leon wore for her widens a bit, trying again to mess up her hair but she grabs on to his arm and hugs it, leaning into his body to stop his playful attack.

Claire Redfield’s impossibly blue eyes peel away from the winding dirt road, her attention stolen from her own troublesome thoughts by the sudden loss of Sherry’s hand and her happy laughter filling the quiet.

The ends of Claire's auburn hair tickles her nape as she turns to face them. With the sight in front of her, she couldn’t help the smile forming on her lips.

Sherry was tucked comfortably into Leon’s side, goofy expressions passing and changing the features of her young face – sticking her tongue out and crossing her bright blue eyes, even making ‘ _bleh’_ sounds while Leon shakes his head, grinning.

Claire mustn’t have noticed how intently she was watching them because when the fair man catches her gaze, he sends her a light-hearted look of confusion, nudging Sherry on the shoulder. He bends down a bit to level with the kid's ear, as if to whisper a secret; although wincing slightly in his movement, he does it all without breaking eye contact with her.

“Look,” Leon tells Sherry, softly cocking his chin towards her. “I think Claire’s jealous,”

For the sake of Sherry's amusement, Claire plays along, her eyes widening as she scoffs, “Me? Jealous? I don’t think so,” She tuts with a shake of her head, a ghost of a smile playing at her full lips, “At this point, you and I are partners, right?” She looks at the blonde kid, offering her a high-five.

Sherry giggles and claps her smaller hand with the brunette’s, but she looks to Leon before looking back at Claire, her playfulness toning down and replaced with something seemingly more sentimental. It made Claire feel heavy-hearted remembering why.

“We can all be partners,” She suggests softly, taking one of Leon and Claire’s hand in each of her own. Her grip, the college student and the police officer notices, is a little firmer than last time, “We can even be a family."


End file.
